<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but I live in a hologram with you by Compatible_complications</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959179">but I live in a hologram with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compatible_complications/pseuds/Compatible_complications'>Compatible_complications</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Easy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idk what i'm doing, Multi, Other, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compatible_complications/pseuds/Compatible_complications</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn't have to-" </p><p>Bloodhound cuts him off with a tsk. "I wanted to. I enjoyed my morning," the look they give him is pure affection, and he can hardly look at them head on. "You snore so softly. Like you're trying to keep it a secret."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound/Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Bloodhound/Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Easy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but I live in a hologram with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>come yell at me on Twitter @cryptagehound i promise i don't bite</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tae Joon is aware he's awake before he even opens his eyes, and he has no intention of moving. His world is warm, fuzzy orange behind his eyelids, with something soft tucked against his cheek and a solid weight against his side. He nuzzles closer to that solid thing, and it shifts. He feels something stroke his face, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>He hears a soft voice saying something, in a tone his sleep addled brain registers as too gentle and full of affection to be aimed towards him. He tries his best to tune it out and sink back into that warm nothingness of sleep, but the fingertips that brush over his cheekbone help to coax him further into wakefulness.</p><p> </p><p>A persistent feeling tugs at the front of his mind, the idea that someone is talking to him, and waiting for a response. It's a nagging he can't ignore, especially when the voice says something else, tone just as sweet as before.</p><p> </p><p>He blinks his eyes open slowly, and shuts them again almost immediately with a furrowed brow at the bright morning light. He can tell he's lying on his side, someone laying facing him, sharing the same pillow. Someone who smells like lemongrass and pine, and is radiating heat. Their hand is gentle as they use their thumb to smooth out the wrinkles in his forehead, and the legs tangled with his are thick and strong . Oh, right. It's Bloodhound.</p><p> </p><p>"Beloved?" they say, and Tae Joon blinks blearily at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Me?" he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Bloodhound's smile is radiant, and they lean in to kiss his forehead. "Yes, you," they say, fond exasperation coloring their voice. Tae Joon shuts his eyes again in sleepy contentment as they kiss all over his face, his cheek, his nose, his jaw, until they finally meet his lips with their own. He slides his hand behind their neck to pull them closer by reflex, even as he wrinkles his nose at his own morning breath.</p><p> </p><p>"What time is it?" he asks as he pulls away, still blinking sleep from his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Around 11:30. Elliott is cooking breakfast, and I decided to stay with you.</p><p> </p><p>Tae Joon feels immediately guilty. He remembers Bloodhound finding him still awake at 4:30 am, coaxing him to lie down with them and stroking his hair till the thoughts racing through his brain quieted. Elliott had only woken up for long enough to snuggle close to him and wrap his limbs around Tae Joon, but the feeling of being surrounded and covered by them both had been so good and so relaxing. </p><p> </p><p>Tae Joon wasn't used to relying on other people, though. He's always dealt with his inability to sleep himself.  Sometimes it was a pill or a stimulant of some kind, and sometimes he just let the hours pass sleeplessly, watching the sunrise with red rimmed eyes and preparing to face another day. Exhaustion was a familiar feeling, something almost reliable.</p><p> </p><p>It's not their fault he can't sleep some nights, and they shouldn't have to sleep in all morning with him. He knew both his partners were early risers. Bloodhound woke with the sunrise to meditate on the balcony and let Artur outside, speaking softly to their gods and breathing in the cool morning air with a peaceful look that made Tae Joon ache. Elliott would normally rise soon after and one of them would cook breakfast, and on normal mornings Tae Joon would be woken up to the smell of food and one or both of them smiling at him with way more cheerfulness than he personally believed was possible before noon. </p><p> </p><p>He knew by now that their daily rituals were important, especially for Bloodhound, and he regretted ruining it because of his own issues.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't have to-" </p><p> </p><p>Bloodhound cuts him off with a tsk. "I wanted to. I enjoyed my morning," the look they give him is pure affection, and he can hardly look at them head on. "You snore so softly. Like you're trying to keep it a secret."</p><p> </p><p>Tae Joon can't help but smile, turning to bury his face in the pillow in an attempt to hide it. Before either of them can say anything else, the bedroom door swings all open behind Bloodhound.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he awake?" Elliott has a voice like music, and loathe as he is to admit it, sometimes Tae Joon thinks he could listen to him talk all day. Whether he's thoughtful and talks in a slow, steady voice, or when he's flirting and stumbling over his words, or when he's talking a mile a minute, rushing to express and idea or thought, his expressions and the passion that always decorates his voice are enough to keep Tae Joon captivated. Even now, moments after he's woken up, it's impossible not to feel drawn to him, to want to drink in every detail from his bright eyes to his messy curls to his warm smile, aimed right at Tae Joon.</p><p> </p><p>It's as breathtaking as it is exhilarating, to be the focus of Elliott Witt's attention.</p><p> </p><p>Elliott sinks down to sit behind Bloodhound, leaning down to kiss their cheek before he leans over to do the same to Tae Joon. Bloodhound groans dramatically as they are mildly crushed under Elliott, but Elliott lays his fingers gently under Tae Joon's chin and pulls him up for a sweet kiss that has his head spinning.</p><p> </p><p>Elliott pulls away too soon, freeing Bloodhound. Tae Joon realizes both Bloodhound and Elliott have had the opportunity to brush their teeth, and he hasn't yet, which seems unfair.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to get up," he says, after Elliott has kissed Bloodhound's nose in apology. Elliott has a look in his eye like he's about to lay on top of Tae Joon and trap him, and Tae Joon all but scrambles to sit up, extracting his legs from Bloodhound's.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Elliott gives him his best puppy eyes, and with his long eyelashes and deep brown eyes, it's incredibly effective, normally. </p><p> </p><p>"So I can kiss you more," he explains, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I have some good news for you," Bloodhound says dryly, "You can do that right here." Elliott snorts.</p><p> </p><p>Tae Joon rolls his eyes. "I have to brush my teeth," he elaborates. Elliott blows him a kiss as he shuffles towards the door, and he's glad for the solitude of the hallway so he doesn't have to hide his smile. </p><p> </p><p>When he returns, Bloodhound is leaning back against Elliott's chest, eyes half-lidded like a content cat as they listen to him talk. Tae Joon takes a moment to admire the scene; the late morning sunlight, Bloodhound's peaceful expression, the way Elliott moves his hands while he talks, even now, one handed while his other arm is wrapped snugly around Bloodhound's waist.</p><p> </p><p>Tae Joon isn't paying attention to the words, just the way he feels as he slips back under the sheets next to them. Bloodhound pulls him in close, and it's awkward until Elliott switches arms so the one he has wrapped around Bloodhound isn't digging into Tae Joon's side.</p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes as he settles his head against the point where Bloodhound's neck meets their shoulder, feeling relaxed again. Bloodhound is warm, and he can feel the vibrations every time Elliott makes them chuckle.</p><p> </p><p> A hand begins playing with his hair, and although both his partners are skilled with their hands and gentle in their movements, the nails that scratch his scalp lightly give the hand away as Elliott's. Bloodhound preferred to keep their nails completely short, while Elliott kept his slightly past the fingertip, occasionally decorated with nail polish.</p><p> </p><p>"-you think, Tae?" he hears Elliott say. He realizes they're waiting for a response, and he opens his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Inviting Natalie and Ajay over for dinner next week?" Elliott asks.</p><p> </p><p>Tae Joon closes his eyes again to consider. One of the best things about his partners is how they give him time to think, how the air is free of expectation even as they wait. Whatever he answers, they'll respect.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks about dinner, and guests, and the noise, but he also thinks about Elliott in his floral apron and Bloodhound's proud look when someone compliments their cooking. And he likes Ajay and Natalie. Even when he first joined the games, he recognized Ajay as someone who always gave him space to think, while remaining a steady and grounding presence in the chaos of battle. And Natalie just understood him- they were similar in a lot of ways, and had unexpectedly formed somewhat of a close friendship. Speaking wasn't always required with them, and they would often spend nonverbal afternoons together, working or fiddling with their respective technology. Wattson was another person who didn't ask too much of him, who let him be quiet sometimes and alone sometimes and didn't hold it against him.</p><p> </p><p>Like his partners. His incredibly patient and understanding partners, who were currently waiting for his reply. He opened his eyes and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm in," he says, and Elliott's smile is worth the dishes he'll have to clean.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll have to pull the table into the living room... there is more room there." Bloodhound decides</p><p> </p><p>"We only have 3 chairs out there," Elliott muses, staring into space as he visualizes the setup. "Tae Joon, do you have one of the desk chairs in your room?"</p><p> </p><p>"Both," he says. "Is something burning?"</p><p> </p><p>Elliott sits straight up with a "Fuck!" and Bloodhound tries their best to look concerned instead of amused as he throws the blanket off his lap and rushes for the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Should we help him?" Tae Joon asks, not bothering to keep the amusement out of his voice. Bloodhound lays a hand on his cheek, pulling him in for a slow, sweet kiss. He is breathless by the time they pull away, and his thoughts are scrambled.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I think it's our fault for distracting him," they agree. They give him one last kiss before pulling him up and out of the bed with him to go see the extent of the damage they've done.</p><p> </p><p>"The sausage!" Elliott cries with dismay from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>This time, Tae Joon doesn't even try to hide his smile. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not happy with this but i have so many unfinished drafts that I wanted to put something out there! Should I post nsfw for this series? Its been a while since I've written so all feedback is appreciated!</p><p>- Crypto has his own room in their house for when he needs personal space because he's just like that. and they love him</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>